Our First Date
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: It's KuroPika's first date, hehe! a fic collaboration from me and Airin Aizawa.


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

TITLE :

**OUR FIRST DATE**

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

This is KuroPika's first date, hehe!

WARNING :

One shot. OOC. FemKura. Romance tingkat akut. Semi-M. Fic yang tercipta dari RPG Romance KuroPika di HxH Community on facebook with Airin Aizawa.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan yang lebat, nampak sosok seorang pria tengah duduk di atas batang pohon yang tumbang. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sambil memejamkan mata. Angin malam yang berhembus semilir sama sekali tak mengusiknya.

Kuroro Lucifer, Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan. Seorang pembunuh dan pencuri yang sangat terkenal akan sifatnya yang kejam dan tak punya perasaan. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, Kuroro tetaplah seorang manusia. Ia memiliki seseorang di hatinya, di mana hanya kepada dia-lah Kuroro dapat menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Ya, saat ini Kuroro sedang menunggunya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kuroro membuka matanya. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajah tampan pria itu.

'Dia…datang,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Seolah menjawab instingnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Kuroro pun menoleh…hingga mata hitamnya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di sana. Kurapika Kuruta.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Kurapika pendek.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa...belum lama kok," Kuroro menjawab dengan suara yang datar.

Sebenarnya, kedua orang itu sedang berbunga-bunga sekarang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu. Sebuah kencan pertama. Tapi mereka masih ragu untuk menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Kuroro sambil meraih tangan Kurapika.

"I-Iya," jawab Kurapika dengan sedikit terkejut karena sentuhan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Kuroro menggandeng Kurapika ke suatu tempat di dalam hutan. Selama perjalanan, keduanya hanya saling diam. Tak ada seorang pun yang angkat bicara.

Wajah Kurapika sedikit merengut, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Kuroro yang berdiri di sampingnya.

'Yang aku dengar, kencan itu seharusnya tidak begini...seharusnya menyenangkan dan bukannya diam saja! Apa yang salah ya?', Kurapika sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pada detik berikutnya ia langsung menyadari sesuatu. 'Ah...mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin ini sudah resiko jatuh cinta kepada Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan.'

Kurapika menghela napas. Kuroro sempat menoleh, namun ia tak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya terlihat seperti itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai ke tengah hutan. Mata Kurapika membelalak. Di hadapannya terhampar padang luas yang dipenuhi dengan bunga mawar merah. Indah sekali.

"Tidak mungkin! Kenapa di hutan selebat ini ada tempat seindah ini?" kata Kurapika tak percaya. "Cantik sekali..."

Kuroro tersenyum melihat sikap gadis itu. Ia memegang kedua pipi Kurapika. "Tapi kau lebih cantik," katanya.

"Ku-Kuroro...kenapa tiba-tiba—"

'Apakah...apakah dia akan melakukannya? Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Apa yang dipikirkan Kurapika? Entahlah, tapi wajahnya kini benar-benar merona. Mau tak mau hal ini membuat Kuroro geli hingga tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Kau mengerjaiku ya!" omel Kurapika setelah Kuroro melepaskannya.

"Ah...tidak juga," jawab Kuroro setelah berhenti tertawa. "Oya, bunga mawar ini jangan kau petik ya."

Tapi Kurapika sudah terlanjur kesal, hingga tak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan kekasihnya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan hendak memetik mawar itu. Untunglah Kuroro segera mencegahnya.

"Jangan!" katanya sambil memegang tangan Kurapika. "Mawar ini banyak durinya, jangan dipetik begitu saja. Nanti bagaimana kalau tanganmu sampai tertusuk?"

Kuroro memetik mawar itu dengan hati-hati, mencabuti durinya lalu baru menyerahkannya pada Kurapika.

"Ini untukmu, Tuan Putriku."

Kurapika senang sekali. Tapi ia melihat ada darah di jari pria itu.

"Kuroro! Kau terluka!"

Saat Kurapika hendak meraih tangannya, Kuroro segera mencegahnya.

"Ini hanya luka kecil…bukan luka yang berarti, Kurapika," ia berkata. Kuroro mengangkat tangannya lalu mengoleskan darah dari jarinya yang terluka ke bibir Kurapika. Ia tersenyum. "Sepertinya kalau kau mau memakai lipstik, terlihat lebih cantik…"

Wajah Kurapika benar-benar merah padam karena tersipu. Ia berusaha menguasai dirinya dan tetap fokus pada luka di jari Kuroro. Kurapika menghapus darah Kuroro di bibirnya. "Kau ini bicara apa? Kapan aku mau memakai lipstik? Sini tanganmu, aku sembuhkan dulu!"

Kurapika mengeluarkan Holy Chain-nya, lalu menyembuhkan luka Kuroro dengan itu. Kuroro menatap sosok cantik itu.

"Hmm…terima kasih," katanya setelah Kurapika selesai. "Kau mau mawar lagi?"

"Tidak usah! Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi!" tanpa sadar Kurapika segera menjawab dengan rasa khawatir terdengar di nada suaranya.

Kuroro terkekeh geli. Untunglah, suasana kaku yang awalnya terjadi di awal kencan pertama mereka ini telah mencair. Kuroro membelai rambut pirang Kurapika lalu menggandengnya lagi.

Malam yang indah, berdua bersama Kuroro…Kurapika sangat bahagia. Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya, dan hal ini membuat sorot mata biru gadis itu berubah menjadi sedih.

Kurapika menggamit lengan Kuroro lebih erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekar pria itu.

"Kuroro, apa kita…bisa begini terus selamanya?" tanya Kurapika lirih.

Kuroro berbalik menghadap Kurapika dan membelai pipi gadis itu. "Percayalah padaku, kita pasti bisa melalui semuanya dan tidak akan berpisah."

Kata-kata Kuroro menenangkan hati Kurapika. Ia pun tersenyum…senyum yang manis bagaikan senyum malaikat.

"Baru kali ini...aku merasa tidak sendiri lagi," katanya.

Kuroro tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak pernah sendirian, Sayang..." Lalu ia mencubit pipi Kurapika karena gemas.

"Kyaaaa….! Sakit!" protes Kurapika sambil menepiskan tangan Kuroro dari pipinya. Saat kesal seperti ini, Kurapika memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit. Ia tak menyadari bahwa hal itu malah membuatnya semakin tampak menggemaskan.

Kuroro pun tertawa, "Hahaha... Sini kusembuhkan!"

CUP! Kuroro mencium pipi Kurapika.

Kurapika terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Kuroro selama beberapa saat. Tak disangka-sangka, Kurapika berjinjit dan balas mencium pipi Kuroro walau hanya sekilas. Hal ini membuat Kuroro kaget. Dengan wajah merona, Kurapika segera melangkah lebih dulu.

"Jadi kita mau ke mana?"

Kuroro menyusul gadis itu dan merangkul pundaknya. "Ayo, mungkin kita bisa menemukan tempat yang indah untuk menatap bintang..."

"Oya? Kalau aku minta bintang itu bagaimana?" canda Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau mau minta bintang? Bintang paling indah 'kan ada di matamu)?"

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Kurapika. Lagi-lagi Kuroro berhasil membuat jantung Kurapika berdebar tak karuan!

'A-aduh...harus bagaimana ini? Jarak sedekat ini! Kyaaa...! Di tempat seperti ini lagi! Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan!'

Kuroro lebih mendekat lagi, lalu berbisik ke telinga gadis itu. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kurapika, dan Kuroro senang sekali menggodanya. Kuroro diam sesaat, lalu berkata, "Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan lagi."

Kurapika menghela napas lega, dan membiarkan Kuroro menggandeng tangannya.

Merasa sedikit aneh, Kuroro menoleh. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau lelah?"

"Tidak, aku…tak tahu kenapa kok kakiku lemas ya…"

'Ya, lemas karena perbuatanmu!' lanjut Kurapika dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro membungkuk dan menggendong Kurapika a la bridal style. Kurapika tercengang.

"Baiklah Tuan Putri, kau mau dibawa ke mana?" tanya Kuroro.

Sorot mata Kurapika menjadi sendu. Ia memeluk leher Kuroro dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu.

"Ngg...Ke-ke mana pun boleh...asal bersamamu...," bisiknya malu-malu.

Kuroro melanjutkan langkahnya sambil tetap menggendong Kurapika. "Sebaiknya ke mana ya?" ia bertanya-tanya, lalu menunduk menatap puncak kepala kekasihnya. "Hei, Kurapika, aku mulai bosan tidak melihat wajahmu."

"S-Sebenarnya aku...aku...blm pernah melihat tempatmu tinggal..."

Kurapika semakin menyelusupkan wajahnya ke dada Kuroro saking malunya!

"Kau mau menginap di rumahku?"

'Baru beberapa menit tidak melihat wajahnya, aku sudah rindu wajah cantiknya!' batin Kuroro.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kuroro, tanpa sadar Kurapika langsung mengangkat wajahnya. "Bu-bukan begitu! Aku hanya mau melihat tempatmu! Pokoknya aku mau ke sana!"

Kuroro tertawa melihat reaksi gadis itu. "Ya, Tuan Putri…tentu saja." Kuroro menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Kurapika dengan lembut. "Baiklah, kita pergi ke rumahku."

Kuroro pun membawa Kurapika ke luar hutan. Sementara itu gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya semakin erat merangkul leher Kuroro.

'Aku sungguh-sungguh…ke mana pun juga boleh, asal bersamamu…'

Dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, Kuroro berlari menuju ke tempatnya tinggal. Dalam waktu yang tidak lama, mereka sampai.

"Kurapika, lihat itu. Kita sudah sampai," Kuroro berkata.

Kurapika menoleh. Di sana, di hadapannya, ada sebuah mansion yang cukup besar di tengah-tengah jurang yang dalam.

"Ehhh? Kuroro, apa kau tidak bisa memilih tempat yang normal untuk membangun rumah? Bagaimana caranya kita ke sana?" tanya Kurapika terkejut.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum, lalu menurunkan Kurapika dan memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan yang satunya lagi mengambil buku Skill Hunter dari dalam saku mantelnya. Ia membuka halaman tertentu dan melakukan teleportasi.

.

.

"Kau ini... Ini 'kan tempat persembunyianku...," kata Kuroro setelah ia dan Kurapika sampai di dalam mansion itu. Ia mendudukkan Kurapika di sofa.

Mansion itu memang indah, banyak barang-barang berharga dan bernilai seni tinggi berada di dalamnya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" tanya Kurapika. Sebuah mansion yang besar, berada di antara jurang yang dalam, lalu hanya tinggal sendirian? Apakah pria itu tidak kesepian?

"Tentu saja aku tinggal sendiri di sini," jawab Kuroro. "Tapi sebentar lagi tidak. Kau juga akan tinggal d sini."

Kuroro duduk di samping Kurapika dan membelai rambutnya. Kata-kata dan perlakuan Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu membuatnya salah tingkah. Untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya, ia segera berdiri.

"Ah…aku mau melihat-lihat isi rumah ini ya!" ucapnya sambil segera melangkah pergi, tak mempedulikan Kuroro yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, barulah Kurapika sadar. Struktur mansion ini membingungkan! ia tak tahu tengah berada di mana, di ruangan apa, dan bagaimana caranya kembali ke tempat tadi?

Sementara itu, Kuroro pun mulai mencarinya karena Kurapika tak kunjung kembali. Ia memanggilnya beberapa kali tapi tak ada jawaban.

Kuroro menghela napas. "Ke mana dia sebenarnya?" ia bergumam.

Kuroro membuka salah satu ruangan yang berada di sisi koridor yang cukup panjang. Terdengar suara jeritan. Ternyata itu Kurapika.

"Kurapika?"

"Ah…Kuroro!"

Kurapika segera memeluk pria itu. Biarlah…lupakan gengsi dulu untuk sementara! Ia memang panik tadi, dan sekarang merasa lega karena sudah bertemu dengan Kuroro.

Kuroro balas memeluknya. "Kurapika, jangan pergi ke mana-mana tanpaku. Rumah ini memang sengaja kubuat membingungkan."

Kurapika merasa malu. Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya. "A-aku lapar..."

Kuroro tertawa, ia menepuk puncak kepala Kurapika lalu mengajaknya ke dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur yang rapi itu, Kuroro membuka kulkas dan memeriksa persediaan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika menyadari sesuatu.

'T-Tunggu dulu! Di sini 'kan kami hanya berdua! Lalu siapa yang masak? Wah…gawat! Aku 'kan tidak bisa masak!'

Kurapika pun bingung. Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Ah…Kuroro, kita makan wafel saja! Itu saja cukup 'kan ya? Sudah malam…kalau terlalu kenyang aku merasa tidak nyaman," Kurapika beralasan. Sebenarnya, ia hanya lihai membuat itu. Kurapika menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan mulai membuat adonannya.

Kuroro bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia memperhatikan Kurapika. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan. Sebenarnya, ia dapat merasakan kegugupan gadis itu. Ia pun sudah mendengar kegagalan Kurapika membuat sushi saat Ujian Hunter dari cerita Gon dan Killua.

"Kukira kau mau pancake...," katanya. Ia ingin mempermudah Kurapika.

'Benar juga! Pancake 'kan lebih gampang!' pikir Kurapika. "Baiklah, kalau begitu adonan ini aku buat jadi pancake!"

.

.

Makanan sudah siap...Kurapika menaruh saus strawberry di atas pancake, lalu pergi ke ruang tengah dan memberikannya kepada Kuroro yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Cobalah. Ini aman kok, tidak seperti sushi-ku dulu," katanya malu-malu sambil duduk di samping Kuroro. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Benarkah? Ayo, kau harus coba lebih dulu."

Kuroro mengambil sepotong pancake dengan garpu lalu memasukkannya ke mulut Kurapika. Mau tidak mau Kurapika memakannya, tapi potongan pancake itu terlalu besar untuk dimakan sekaligus.

Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya dan memasukkan potongan yang tersisa di mulutnya ke mulut Kuroro. "Ngg...itu terlalu besar untukku..."

Kini semburat warna kemerahan terlihat di pipi putih pucat Kuroro. Ia mengunyah potongan pancake itu, lalu menyuapi Kurapika lagi. "Kau 'kan lapar…ayo makan lagi," katanya.

Kurapika mengambil garpu itu dari tangan Kuroro. "Kita makan bersama-sama! Kau juga 'kan belum makan," ia berkata sambil memasukkan pancake ke mulut Kuroro dengan garpu.

Kuroro mengunyah pelan, tapi masih ada ujung potongan pancake yang masih belum masih ke mulutnya. Kurapika mendekat lagi dan mengambil potongan itu dengan mulutnya. Kini wajah keduanya sudah benar-benar merona!

"Ummm…kau tahu, pancake-nya enak sekali," komentar Kuroro. "Apalagi makan bersamamu."

Kuroro meraih tangan Kurapika dan menarik gadis itu hingga duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kyaaa….!" Pekik Kurapika. Tapi ia langsung diam saat bertatapan dengan mata hitam Kuroro.

Kuroro melihat saus strawberry yang sedikit belepotan di ujung bibir Kurapika. Ia segera membersihkannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Pasti menyenangkan…kalau kita bisa selalu makan bersama," bisiknya. "Kurapika, aku harap kau bisa cepat tinggal di sini."

Kuroro mencium bibir Kurapika.

"M-Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kurapika dengan jantung berdebar kencang.

Kuroro menciumnya lagi, mengecup bibir lembut gadis itu berkali-kali.

"_You are My Princess_…," ia berkata di antara ciumannya sambil memeluk pinggang Kurapika dengan erat.

Kurapika pun tersenyum sambil membalas ciuman Kuroro. "_You are My Prince_…"

Kuroro membelai leher Kurapika dan memperdalam ciumannya. Kurapika menikmati semua itu, hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara hujan yang sangat lebat. Kurapika terkejut dan menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Ku-Kuroro, hujan...sepertinya deras..."

"Biarkan…"

Kuroro meraih dagu Kurapika dan mulai menciumnya lagi. Bahkan ia menciumi telinga gadis itu.

Kurapika meringis geli. "T-Tapi…nanti pulangnya…"

"Kau menginap di sini saja. Ini 'kan rumahmu juga..." bisik Kuroro. Dengan bibir yang menempel di telinga Kurapika, ia pun berkata lagi, "Apa kau sudah mengantuk? Mau tidur sekarang?"

"Mmm…." Suara Kurapika terdengar ragu.

"Kau boleh meminjam bajuku untuk kau pakai tidur. Bagaimana?"

Kuroro menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kurapika. Perlahan, dengan wajah merona Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Putri…ayo aku tunjukkan kamarnya," kata Kuroro sambil menggendong Kurapika a la bridal style. Ia begitu mencintai Kurapika dan menyayanginya, malam ini ia ingin memanjakan gadis itu.

"Lalu kau tidur di mana?" tanya Kurapika polos.

"Aku bisa tidur di mana saja…tidur bersama denganmu pun aku tidak akan keberatan."

Kurapika merengut. Wajahnya semakin merah. Apakah ia harus marah dengan candaan Kuroro itu? Atau harus bagaimana? Kurapika tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ditunjukkannya! Akhirnya ia hanya diam.

.

.

Saat ini Kurapika sudah berbaring di tempat tidur mengenakan piyama milik Kuroro. Tapi ia sulit sekali memejamkan matanya. Kurapika terus teringat bayangan kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Ternyata Kuroro, ia masuk untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu. Melihat Kurapika masih terjaga, Kuroro masuk dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ayo beristirahatlah," katanya lembut sambil membelai rambut pirang Kurapika.

Kurapika tak menjawab. Ia menatap wajah Kuroro. Setelah beberapa saat, Kurapika bergeser ke tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Kuroro terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian ia mengerti. Kuroro masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring di samping gadis itu sambil memeluknya.

Kuroro tertawa geli. "Akhirnya kencan kita hanya seperti ini," ucapnya. "Aku janji, nanti—"

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Kurapika segera. "Kau sudah membawaku melihat taman bunga itu…lalu membawaku ke sini, ke tempat di mana kau menghabiskan waktumu dalam kesendirian. Aku senang…"

"Benarkah?"

Kurapika mendongak. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hitam pria itu, yang seolah tak berdasar…membuatnya dirinya terhanyut.

"Dan aku…semakin mencintaimu," Kurapika memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Kuroro terlihat terkejut. Kurapika yang tadi terlihat malu-malu menunjukkan perasaannya, kini bicara seperti itu.

Ia mengecup bibir Kurapika selama beberapa saat, lalu berbisik, "Aku pun semakin mencintaimu, Kurapika. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti untuk melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan membuatmu bahagia."

THE END

.

.

A/N :

Review please…^^

Airin Aizawa & whitypearl


End file.
